


Green Eyes Are Envied

by ShadowReaper_912



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m sorry, Wholesome for just a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaper_912/pseuds/ShadowReaper_912
Summary: Set during Season 2 Episode 10 (A Riddle In Time).What would’ve happened if Ob’nockshai had taken Br’aad up on his offer of an eye for an eye?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Green Eyes Are Envied

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of explicit gore? Like, it could definitely be more graphic, but also it’s still kinda graphic. 
> 
> I’m sorry that I keep doing this to Br’aad.

Br’aad waltzed out of the fog a new man. Each step he took felt almost lighter than the last, and he admired the way his newly golden tattoos seemed to glisten against his skin. He had never liked the way the purple almost looked dirty against his skin. 

Sylnan walked over to meet him after his talk with ‘Ander’. He opened his mouth to say something, but he paused as he locked eyes with his brother. 

“Br’aad...What happened to your eyes?” Sylnan seemed shocked, his own eyes filled with an almost nostalgic look as he stared into Br’aad’s eyes for an almost uncomfortable amount of time. 

“Uh...Sylnan? What are you talking about? And why are you staring at me like that, it’s a little creepy.” Br’aad’s voice had a joking edge to it, but it also held some confusion. 

“Br’aad...your eyes are green.” Sylnan continued to stare, but his gaze became one of wonder. 

“Well, duh. I was born with them.” He wasn’t sure what Sylnan was playing at. His eyes had always been green, so why was he acting so shocked?

Sylnan rolled his own eyes, finally breaking eye contact with Br’aad. It was almost a relief for him, he had never much liked it when people stared. 

“Oh my gods, have you not looked in a mirror at all these past few years?” Sylnan seemed appalled at the simple _notion_ that Br’aad hadn’t looked in a mirror in that amount of time. 

“I mean, what can I say? I’ve been busy saving your ass and all.” His brother rubbed a hand over his face before he pulled out one of his many daggers. He gave it a quick clean with the bottom of his shirt, before thrusting it near Br’aad’s face so that he could look at himself. He flinched slightly at the swift movement. 

Looking down into the shiny metal of the weapon mere inches from his face, Br’aad could see that, yes, his eyes were in fact green. 

“Br’aad, when you made your... _pact_ , with Ob’nockshai, your eyes...they turned purple.” Sylnan looked slightly uncomfortable as he told his brother something he had assumed the warlock was well aware of. 

“Oh.” Br’aad looked conflicted by the news, like he knew something like that would’ve happened, but it was the fact that he hadn’t known that had made him feel... _wrong._

But that didn’t matter anymore, Br’aad thought as he shook the thoughts from his mind. None of that mattered anymore. He was free from the God, and he had gotten Velrissa back without giving the eye he had promised. He breathed out a sigh of relief knowing that he would get to keep his eyes. Sylnan always said that his green eyes were unique, irreplaceable. 

The rest of the party game back down the large staircase, and they all seemed to notice the different eye colour of their youngest half-elf companion. 

“It suits you, definitely more than the purple did.” Taxi had commented in passing, and Br’aad felt his face redden slightly at the sudden influx of compliments for a trait he thought he had been displaying the entire time he had known them. 

Br’aad stiffened slightly as he felt something warm roll down from the corner of his right eye. 

He wiped at it with the back of his left hand, bringing it in front of his face to see the glistening clearness of a tear. _He had started crying._ He sniffled, wiping his nose with the same hand and then against his pants leg. He smiled, possibly the most genuine smile he had worn since that night. 

“Guys! Wait up!” Br’aad called out to his companions-no. His _friends_ as he ran to catch up with them. He would be ok, as long as he had all of his friends there with him. 

When he reached his friends, he put his hand on Sylnan’s shoulder and smiled at him. For once in his life, he had nothing to worry about. He felt his grip become slightly tighter as his head started to pound, and he felt a _throbbing_ headache start to form between his eyes. Br’aad felt another warm liquid roll down from his right eye, and he hastily brushed it away with the back of his left hand, feeling slightly more embarrassed about crying while he was _in front_ of his friends. Except he stopped when he caught sight of his hand, and the red streak that was smeared across it. 

Sylnan gripped his wrist and pulled it towards himself when Br’aad had tried to hide the now bloodied knuckles. 

“Br’aad...what’s going on? You’re starting to worry me.” Sylnan tried to look his brother in the green eyes he had loved when they were children, and he had to stop the string of curses that almost flew from his mouth as he looked at Br’aads face. 

Br’aads grip on his brother's arm tightened further, likely to the point of bruising, as the pounding behind his eyes began to move forward and into his right eye. His vision started to blur, and he could vaguely hear the concerned voices of the others. He let go of Sylnan’s arm and collapsed to his knees, smothering the eye with both hands in an attempt to lessen the feeling of building pressure. Br’aad clenched his teeth together and tried his best not to let out the pained scream that was building in his throat, but the ever increasing pain that was now spreading across the whole right side of his face. It felt like someone was unzipping his face to gain access to his eye, which had started leaking blood like a faucet at this point. 

Taxi placed a hand on his shoulder as he watched on, concerned, while the pool of blood slowly grew in size beneath the shaking half-elf. When the puddle was about the size of Br’aad’s head, a bloody hand slowly began to rise out of the puddle. Despite having his hands clasped over half of his face, Br’aad could still see the bloody hand reaching for his face, and even though he _tried_ to get out of the way, it sped up in its pursuit, and plunged into the newly formed tear in his face. He couldn’t stop his cry of pain this time as he felt the fingers wrap around the eye, sharp talon-like nails digging into the soft orb.

And then it tugged. _Hard_. Taxi felt his ears flatten against his head, and his fur stood on edge at the bloodcurdling scream from Br’aad as he finally jolted back, out of the crimson puddle, and he came to a stop beside Taxi’s legs. The man was shaking, he was sobbing, and he didn’t even seem to have enough energy to cover his now empty eye socket. 

The hand disappeared back into the puddle, holding the eye as if it were a prize to be treasured by the owner of the bloodied hand. 

The blood that leaked down Br’aads face mixed with the tears that were also flowing freely down his face. The headache had subsided, and was instead replaced by a gnawing guilt. His friends had told him that they’d loved his eyes - the first thing about him that they’d actually complimented - and he’d gone and lost one, not even an hour after getting them back. 

Br’aads hindered vision began to double, but before he completely lost his hearing, a sickeningly familiar voice rang out through the area. 

“I’m _so_ sorry if this was an inconvenience, but I needed to take something that I was promised. After all Br’aad, I’ve always thought you had beautiful eyes.” The voice of Ob’nockshai faded from his mind as he felt the cold floor smack him in the face, and everything went black. 


End file.
